His sun
by Vaoni
Summary: [Sanzo Goku] He remembered the first time he saw him.... 39


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters!!

**AN:** Just a little Sanzo/Goku fic.

I love this pairing!!

---------------------------------------------------------

A lot of people considered Sanzo stupid. Stupid for ignoring the necessities of life such as love, trust and compassion.

Goku thought that they were the stupid ones.

Although he thought they were stupid for thinking that of Sanzo, he also understood why they did think he was cold and heartless. None of them had seen the other side, the white to his usual black mood. Not even Gojyo or Hakkai had seen him in one of those moods.

He remembered the first time he saw him, the first time he saw that golden crown of hair shining in such an unreachable fashion. At first he had thought he was finally insane or that whoever had created the sun was teasing him and any second the man with the golden crown of hair would walk past, taunting him with his freedom.

At that moment, it hadn't of mattered that for 500 years he had been chained up and that he knew every limit of the chains. With all of the strength he could possibly possess he pulled. He pulled the chains, desperate to get to this god even though blood was running down his hands from the cold biting metal.

Sometimes when he dreamt he remembered the sounds he made as he struggled for freedom, the animal moans and grunts as he pulled against unbreakable chains. It still frightened him; he can only imagine the reaction from his sun god.

The man stopped outside his cell and watched him through those locks of hair, Goku remembered how the very presence of him had calmed him and he had stopped fighting and slunk back, suddenly afraid of what this god-like person might do to him. For a moment he remembered thinking that this man had imprisoned him and had come back to finish the sentence.

"_Hey, are you the one that has been calling me all of this time?"_

He had been surprised when the man had spoke. He'll never forget his voice, harsh but beautiful. The very sound of it had brought tears to his eyes as he thought of the final ending, of finally being freed from the his prison. Perhaps when he was released he could join the poor little bird that had met the unfortunate ending outside of his prison.

"_I didn't call anyone…"_

With an unused and grating voice he had answered. The thought of death had calmed him but first he needed to know who the person was, who his releaser would be.

"_Who are you?"_

He hadn't answered, he had continued to speak in that melodic voice. Eyes as violet as a summer sunset had stared down at him and he had kept the gaze locked with him, eager to speak for more than two moments before he disappeared as a physical being.

"_You're lying. I've been hearing it for a long time. It pisses me off. Stop doing it."_

He hadn't understood what the being meant by, 'it pisses me off'. He remembered having heard it before but the violet eyes wouldn't allow him to return to when that was. Instead, Goku just stared back with a dumbfounded expression, confused and scared.

"_Come on. I'll take you along with me. I've got no choice."_

The hand that reached towards him was longer than his, milkier and pale, beautiful. It reminded him of the birds that he saw flying in the sky, so graceful and yet he was sure that the hand was as rough as his.

In a hypnotic trance he had reached towards him, registering the sound of the chains rolling off the rough ground he slept on, the weight making his weak muscles groan. It was so sudden that he felt the chains melt off, but he dared not break the intense gaze of the being.

The hand had retreated suddenly and he felt a sense of loss that he had only experienced when he watched the sun drift over the horizon and away from his view, shrouding the night in darkness and such a miserable cold that he was resorted to waiting until it would come back.

He closed his eyes as the man stepped back, just like the sun at the end of the day. The sound of shuffling met his ears but he waited patiently for whatever move the man dared do next.

A tremor shook through him and his eyes snapped open as the bars to his prison were vanquished, dust rising and choking him, making him rubs his eyes and cough. It was not long that the mountain air cleared the dust from the area and he opened his eyes, immensely surprised at the fact that his sun was still standing before him.

Unused to walking he stumbled upright and towards the man, embarrassed by the weakness he was exhibiting. He held his hand out again, the only gesture he was familiar with and understood.

The man held out his and with such a delicate gesture, smoothed his white pale hand into his brutish one. Not a word was spoken between them and Goku felt his heart hammering wildly as held onto the hand, now with two hands. Hesitantly he moved towards the side of the man and slowly uncurled one of his hands and used it to grip onto the robe.

An odd snort followed from his sun and he muttered something under his breath. The very solid and alive sun moved to shake him off and Goku gripped the hand tightly, moving with him and looking up at him in a blank trust.

The man didn't speak but instead kept on walking down the mountain, Goku in trail as he watched the birds flying around the mountain and grasses floating softly with the wind. Every so often he would glance up at his sun to make sure that he was there and that he wasn't suffering from a starvation induced hallucination. He gasped in wonder and smiled brightly as a butterfly floated beside him.

Soon the mountain smoothed into flat ground and above the many trees that obscured his view he could see the roofs of buildings. His sun kept his eyes firmly ahead, obviously not surprised by this sudden appearance.

They past through the trees and into a clearing, the buildings in full view and standing before them with a strength that Goku couldn't guess. At that time he had not understood how nature had created structures like that, not knowing or remembering mans genius.

Another man walked towards him, in no way as brilliant or beautiful as his sun that still had his hand grasped firmly in his. The man was older as well and was frowning at him, an expression that Goku decided that he didn't like. He stopped in front of his sun and spoke in a harsh and rude voice, "Sanzo, what is this boy doing with you?"

He glanced up in shock at the revealing of his sun's name. In that moment he decided that he would hold it close to him and under his breath he muttered his name, willing himself not to forget it like so many he knew he had before. Sanzo took his hand out of his and Goku glared menacingly at the monk, hating him for making him loose contact.

Sanzo replied in an almost bored voice, "I'm taking care of him. Get me a washcloth and some water, bring it to my room."

The man bowed and before he turned around, shot a glare at Goku. Goku decided that he didn't like him very much and he used his free hands to grip tightly onto the robe of Sanzo, breathing in his scent deeply. He was beyond happy at that point; he was in a place he could only reach in his dreams.

His sun walked towards one of the buildings and opened the door. He sat down on the bed and Goku stood before him, unsure of what he should do. Sanzo put a hand on the space beside him and Goku walked over to the bed, sitting cross-legged on it and looking at him intently, hating the feeling of missing even one expression on his lovely face.

The door slid open again and the same man entered with the washcloth and the water, placing it on the stand beside the bed and leaving quickly. With his neutral expression, Sanzo picked up the cloth and dipped it in the water.

His slender hand travelled over to Goku's arm and brought it into his range. Goku looked down and was surprised at the sight of dried blood smeared on him, a fresh trickle falling from a huge gash towards his palm. Thinking back he realized that he must have cut himself on the chains while trying to escape.

Yelping he pulled his wrist back as the cloth met the cut and sucked on it, trying to erase the pain from the contact. Sanzo regarded him with a bored expression and grabbed his wrist tighter, ignoring his protests as he squirmed in discomfort though still revelling in the contact from his sun.

Goku didn't know how much time passed until Sanzo finally let go of his hand, the blood making the cloth go a pinkish colour. He glanced at the washbasin and was amazed at how red the water had turned, amazed that he had so much blood in him.

Wiping his nose with his now cleaned hand he sniffed, his eyes still teary from the pain that he wasn't used to. His eyes were focused on the ground next to him, saving him the embarrassment of having to see Sanzo's distasteful glare.

The bed shifted slightly and he was surprised when he felt warm arms wrap around him. Peeking through his wild untamed hair he saw his suns pale neck and felt his chin resting on the top of his head. Quickly, before the contact was broke he circled his own arms around the man and gripped onto the robe tightly, breathing in the heavenly scent of his god.

That was the first hug he ever received.

In that one hug he felt all of his trust and faithfulness swell towards Sanzo and he vowed that he would protect him, he would build up his muscles and make sure that what happened to him would never happen to his sun.

Though it wasn't long until he unveiled the other side of his gracious god as moments later he discovered the wonders of food. He also received his first wack from the fan that day.

More than once Gojyo had questioned why he hung around him, to him though, it was simple. He was the person he loved more than anything in the world, he was his rescuer. If he were to tell someone his story they would laugh and probably tell him that the only reason he loved him was because he was the first person that he saw, or at least he remembered seeing.

That wasn't true, though of course it did play a large part in it. Sanzo was his strength and his lifeblood. He loved him because more than anyone else in the world, Sanzo was capable of loving back. Although he seemed cold and distant, it was only because he held such a love for everything that he couldn't bare to loose it.

He knew that he would give in eventually and spill his guts to his sun. It was inevitable.

But there was a difference between normal people and him. He was going to live a very long time and he would be damned if he was going to give up on him in the man's first life.

He would never give up, not as long as there was life in his body, even if it meant waiting for another 500 years.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Woot!! Sanzo/Goku! I love this pairing to death! I hoped you enjoyed the little story.

Please review and tell me how it went, I would really appreciate that!


End file.
